


Fidati di noi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cicatrice d’anima [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Prompt di We are out for prompt.Raccolta di drabble Threesome, AU su Remus/Lupin/Tonks.





	Fidati di noi

“Suvvia, professore. Io e la mia migliore amica vogliamo solo collaborare” sussurrò Sirius all’orecchio di Lupin.

Tonks si allontanò una ciocca rosa dal viso e si sdraiò sopra Remus, posandogli dei baci sul collo.

“Sono convinta che se si lascia andare, non dispiacerà neanche a lei” soffiò.

Lupin si mordicchiò l’interno della guancia.

“Ragazzi… Sapete che sono affetto da HIV… Non possiamo avere rapporti intimi” disse e la voce gli tremò.

“Promesso che rimarremo soltanto ai baci e alle carezze” disse Tonks, spogliandolo pian piano.

“I baci sono già troppo rischiosi” mugolò Remus.

“Se la baciamo e la mordiamo lontano dalla bocca, no” lo rassicurò Black.

 

[106].

 

< Quando siamo tutti e tre insieme, le cose a letto sono più divertenti. Man mano il professore si rilassa sempre di più. Si fida di noi, dei suoi sentimenti.

Certo, se non fosse avvenuto ‘quel problema’, le cose sarebbero andate diversamente.

Finire in galera, per due anni, quando sei innocente, è dura > pensò Tonks. Passò il braccio intorno alle spalle di Lupin, posandogli dei baci sul collo. Osservò di sottecchi Black intento a occuparsi delle gambe del loro amante.

<  Non riesco ancora a credere che il mio migliore amico abbia rischiato di perdere tutta la sua giovinezza per un errore giudiziario >.

 

[105].

 

 

Lupin piegò di lato il capo, affondandolo nel cuscino.

< So fino a dove vogliono spingermi, notte dopo notte. Vorrei dirgli un no secco, ma mi fanno sentire bene, insieme, questi due.

Ancora non riesco a crederci. Uno dei miei più cari amici aveva fatto ricadere la sua colpa d’omicidio colposo proprio su uno dei nostri studenti. Forse è il senso di colpa a non farmi essere duro quando dovrei.

Tutto questo è molto contro le regole, ma… Mi fanno sentire una persona vera, normale. Non fanno altro che ricordarmi che mi faccio troppe paranoie > pensò.

Black gli mordicchiò un polpaccio, leccandogli la coscia.

 

[105].

 

 

Lupin sentì le mani di Tonks accarezzargli le spalle. Voltò lentamente il capo e vide Black, coricato sul letto, addormentato.

“A cosa pensavi?” domandò Ninfadora.

Lupin sospirò.

‘

_Il dottore guardò Lupin accomodato sul lettino davanti a lui._

_“Le persone sieropositive come lei. che seguono una terapia efficace con una carica virale non rilevabile non possono trasmettere il virus sessualmente. Una terapia antiretrovirale efficace protegge quindi da una trasmissione dell’HIV._

_Le bastano piccole attenzioni. Non deve vivere tutto questo come una maledizione” spiegò._

‘

“Niente…” mentì Remus.

Tonks si alzò sulle punte dei piedi ed iniziò a baciargli le spalle.

“Magari posso farti rilassare io” propose.

 

[104].


End file.
